Halloween Party 2018
The Halloween Party 2018 was a party on Club Penguin Rewritten. It started on October 26, 2018 and ended on November 1, 2018. It was first confirmed on the What's New Blog in a What's Going On? post. Gary attended this party and investigated Gariwald VIII's haunted mansion which had mysteriously appeared. Items Free Items Others See pages: Ghost Lab Catalog, Monster Maker Catalog Stamps The following stamps were also available to collect during this party: Trivia *The regular entrance to the Cave Mine from the Mine was moved during this party in favor of the entrance to the Secret Laboratory. Instead, it was put in the lower left corner where a light is coming out. *During this party, the Volcano at the Dojo Courtyard emits orange smoke. *The Box Dimension was going to be decorated during the party, however it was scrapped.https://imgur.com/a/dqvrVUx *Dot was supposed to appear during the party along with a new background, but didn't because of time constraints.https://imgur.com/a/WKgpo6c *It is currently the only Halloween Party to have only one mascot visit. Gallery Sneak Peeks CPR Halloween 2018 Sneak Peak.png|A sneak peek shown in a What's Going On? post. October 2018 Sneak Peek.png|A sneak peek shown on the blog. Halloween Party 2018 Sneak Peek.png|A sneak peek posted on Discord by Joee. Homepage/Login Screens Halloween Party 2018 Homepage.png|Homepage Halloween Party Preview Login.png|Preview Login Screen Halloween Party 2018 Ghost Login.png|Login Screen #1 Halloween Party 2018 Hunt Login.png|Login Screen #2 Rooms Halloween Party 2017 Beach.png|Beach Halloween Party 2017 Beacon.png|Beacon Halloween Party 2017 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Halloween Party 2018 Book Room.png|Book Room Halloween Party 2017 Cave Mine.png|Cave Mine Halloween Party 2018 Cellar.png|Cellar Halloween Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Halloween Party 2017 Cove.png|Cove Halloween Party 2018 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Halloween Party 2018 Dining Hall.png|Dining Room Halloween Party 2018 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2018 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Halloween Party 2018 Dojo.png|Dojo Halloween Party 2018 Forest.png|Forest Halloween Party 2018 Foyer.png|Foyer Halloween Party 2018 Ghost Lab.png|Ghost Lab Halloween Party 2018 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Halloween Party 2018 Graveyard.png|Graveyard Halloween Party 2018 Hallway.png|Hallway Halloween Party 2018 Haunted House.png|Haunted House Halloween Party 2018 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Halloween Party 2018 Library.png|Library Halloween Party 2018 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Halloween Party 2017 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Halloween Party 2018 Mansion Attic.png|Mansion Attic Halloween Party 2018 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Halloween Party 2018 Mine.png|Mine Halloween Party 2018 Night Club.png|Night Club Halloween Party 2018 Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Halloween Party 2017 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Halloween Party 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Halloween Party 2018 Plaza.png|Plaza Halloween Party 2017 Recycling Plant.png|Recycling Plant Halloween Party 2018 Secret Laboratory.png|Secret Laboratory Halloween Party 2018 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Halloween Party 2018 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Halloween Party 2018 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Halloween Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Halloween Party 2018 Stadium.png|Stadium Halloween Party 2018 Town.png|Town Halloween Party 2018 Tunnel.png|Tunnel Halloween Party 2017 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Iceberg Halloween Party 2018 Iceberg 1.png|Stage 1 Halloween Party 2018 Iceberg 2.png|Stage 2 Halloween Party 2018 Iceberg 3.png|Stage 3 Halloween Party 2018 Iceberg 4.png|Stage 4 Halloween Party 2018 Iceberg 5.png|Stage 5 Map Halloween Party 2018 Map.png|Map Other Halloween Igloo Background.png|The temporary igloo background Beacon Telescope Halloween.png|The Beacon Telescope Halloween Party 2018 Cove Binoculars.png|The Cove Binoculars Spooky Keys.png|The five Spooky-Keys needed to unlock the Ghost Goggles Halloween Party Splash Art.jpg|Splash art 1 Halloween Party Splash Art 2.jpg|Splash art 2 Halloween Party 2018 Box Dimension.png|Scrapped Box Dimension design Bat Puffle Painting.png|The Bat Puffle painting found in the Mansion Attic Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Save Gariwald Club Penguin Rewritten Meet Gary SWF Music *Main theme *Secondary theme *Boiler Room, Dance Lounge *Cellar, Graveyard *Dining Room, Foyer, Hallway, Library, Mansion Attic, Tunnel *Ghost Lab *Gift Shop, Mine *Haunted House *Night Club *Pizza Parlor, Secret Laboratory References Category:Halloween Party 2018 Category:2018